Love e matic record
by WilliTSpears
Summary: William Gets Jealous when he sees Grell with Sebastian, and they find their true feelings for eachother. I wrote this like 2 years ago and just now found it- tell me if it really sucks... Oh and excuse the crappy name i'm bad with titles...
1. In The Library

Love-e-matic Record

A man dressed in a fitting black suit with black, square-rimmed glasses and slicked-back black hair walked into the library of cinematic records. He walked fast and upright, not stopping until he came to a certain table in the corner of the room.

Coming from the table, or rather the person sitting at it, were rather loud snores. The sleeper was none other than the redheaded reaper Grell Sutcliff, sprawled over books and paperwork, and drooling rather unsightly. The man, a reaper himself, took out his scythe and pinched the redhead on the nose.

"OWWWCH!"

"Well, I don't recall my assignment to you having anything to do with sleep. If you have so much time to doze off, Sutcliff, you might be able to fill your shift with bit more work, perhaps?"

Grell looked up at his boss, William T Spears, as the raven-haired man pushed up his glasses, using only the tip of his death scythe. Even though he was mad at William for disrupting some much-needed beauty sleep, he didn't want any more work. He had tons of work already and got to see his Sebas-chan rarely enough without any more piled onto him.

"Will darling! What a nice surprise! It's a beautiful day out, ne? Why spend it working? Say, let's go to the park today- a great boss like you deserves a break every once in a while, ne-"

William cut him off sharply. "Sutcliff, believe me, working is the very last thing I would like to do today. Unfortunately, SOMEONE decided to go on a killing spree, eliminating innocent ladies not yet on the To Die list-"

"Innocent? Those bitches didn't deserve to live! Why, they had babies, and you know how touchy I am about that-"

"Frankly, I don't care. Because of you, I've had overtime for weeks. Consider your 3 extra assignments tonight a gift and remind yourself how lenient your boss is in situations that you should have been fired. Ne?"

Before Grell could defend himself further, 3 names were scrawled on his To Die list. He had just dug himself into a deep, deep hole.


	2. Grell's One sided love

Grell was exhausted. 3 extra assignments, plus the fact that his new "scythes" were nothing but scissors. KID'S scissors, no less! To wiped out to jump from roof to roof, Grell traversed the streets and eventually found himself at the Phantomhive manor.

And there- there he was! In an instant Grell was up to his normal level of energy. There stood his love, the handsome, powerful, and SEXY Sebastian Michaelis! (Me: *gags*) Ignoring the brat earl next to him, Grell stared at the beautiful butler demon (*gag again*).

His golden cat's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, his dark locks whipping in the breeze of the windy night. It was all too much for Grell. He pranced over at an in-human speed, pouncing onto his love.

As strong a love as Grell had for Sebastian, it was, to say the least, totally one-sided. As Grell pounced, Sebastian easily dodged his hug, sending Grell sprawling face-first into the cement. Undaunted, Grell picked himself up and faced Sebastian with his shark-toothed smile.

"Sebas-chan! My love, I am so relieved! Finally, my work is O-V-E-R and I get to spend some time with my beloved Sebas-chan! How about it dear- where should we go? Shopping on main street? Or perhaps we could-"

"I apologize, Mister-"

"Sebas-chan, that hurts! A man such as yourself should properly know how to address a lady! It's Miss- Miss Grell!"

"Yes, yes, Miss Grell then. I will be unable to accompany you this evening. Bocchan has yet to have bathed this evening, and we really must take our leave. Now, if you'll excuse us-"

"Bocchan, Smocchan! Forget the brat! You'll have much more fun with me! Lots of FUN, right, Sebas-chan? *wink wink*."

Okay, so this isn't a crossover, but for those of you who have seen Soul Eater, Sebastian's look of disgust was much the same expression as the unfortunate weapon Black*Star's when meeting the Holy Sword Excalibur. However, he quickly regained his composure.

"That would not interest me in the least, Mister- excuse me, Miss Grell, if it is in fact what I believe you are implying. I would ask you not to discuss these matters in the prescence of my young master. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

With that, Grell was left behind as Sebastian disappeared into the manor.


	3. Caught you

William had been watching from the sidelines. He had wondered what was taking Grell so long to finish his assignments, and rightfully guessed the redhead would be at Phanomhive manor. There was Grell, acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush- fawning over that stupid, lowly demon filth that was Sebastian. For some unknown reason, it pissed him off.

Then again, why should he care? It was none of his concern as to who Grell liked, and his work was finished for today, surprisingly- so what did it matter?

But that was just it- William did care, for some reason he cared a whole frickin' lot. What was it about the useless shinigami that made Grell so likeable? And why in the world was he jealous of a demon?

Maybe it was Grell's bright green and yellow shinigami eyes, astonishingly bright and happy all the time. Or maybe his long, messy, flowing head of red-as-roses hair? Was it the redhead's dramatic tendencies, or the way he wore his cloak, halfway down his upper arm, with that slightly messed-up look? Could it be his meticulously clean, perfectly triangular teeth-

"Argggghhhhh!"

Why he couldn't get that guy out of his head? William pulled at his hair furiously, messing up his usual gelled-down look- momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be spying indiscreetly. When he realized this, he abruptly silenced his frustrated groaning- but Grell had heard him.

"W-William darling? Nani?"

Grell was surprised and a bit apprehensive at seeing his boss. He had done all his work, right? As far as he was sure, he hadn't done anything very wrong today.

But that didn't seem to be the problem. As Grell looked at his boss, he saw William looked a bit flushed, and frustrated with himself. It was… and absolutely adorable look on him, Grell thought. Suddenly William straightened up, fixing his gaze on Grell, now angry with hints of distress in his voice.

"Y-you idiot, Sutcliff! D-didn't I tell you not to hang out with demon SCUM like him? Shouldn't you find better people to hang out with? That thing couldn't possibly return your feelings! You should spend your time more wisely, spend time with people like… well…"

William trailed off, retreating into silence as he couldn't think of what to say next. He was utterly embarrassed- Grell's business was none of his concern. He hated feeling like this- so out of character, losing control of his emotions- he was even blushing!

Grell smiled. It was a warm smile, not filled with jest or malicious intent- one that made William's heart pump in his chest even more wildly. What was wrong with him today? He shouldn't have even started his rant-

"Like you? Is that what you'd meant to say, Will darling?"


	4. This is what love looks like

Grell smirked, surprised at this turn of events. He stopped his boss from replying by placing a gentle pointer finger upon William's bottom lip. William was right, of course- Sebastian would never have any feelings for him. But here was a man who, Grell saw, cared about him- even _loved _him. He couldn't be happier.

The redhead removed his finger from the taller man's lips, putting both hands on the sides of William's face, leaning in. He gently pressed his lips onto the other's, pulling William into a gentle but still passionate kiss.

William's eyes bulged at first, but he soon closed his eyes, enjoying himself. Together they basked in the moonlight, holding close.

If William had been his normal self, Grell was sure there would be hell to pay. But right now, William T. Spears had been reduced to a blushing little boy, an adorable uke. And, Grell thought, that was just one of the cutest things in the world.

**Short chapter OMG!**


	5. You blush too much

The next morning, William once again found himself staring down at that table in the library of cinematic records. Because of this sleepyhead shinigami, he'd gotten no work done last night, and had even more overtime than before. There just weren't enough hours in the day, he decided.

Even so, something had to be done about Grell. Sure, he might have looked, well, _adorable _sleeping there, hair draped over his shoulders, smiling gently in his sleep… William snapped himself out of his thoughts- this was the time for work!

He was about to use his scythe to pinch Grell's nose again, but reconsidered. Looking around cautiously, he let his guard down slightly, seeing that they were the only two currently in the library. He bent down to Grell's ear, whispering:

"Sutcliff- ahem, I mean, _Grell_." He tried out the name, and liked saying it aloud. "I do believe you've gotten a good nap, _Grell_, but it's time to get up."He leaned down to give Grell a peck on the head, sticking his nose into the long, red hair. It was a good thing he was asleep- he wouldn't be caught dead doing it otherwise.

Suddenly, Grell whipped around and grabbed William's arm, pulling the startled man in for a warm embrace, which he tried to shrug off, but to no avail. He blushed slightly, realizing that Grell hadn't really been asleep at all.

Grell smirked. "Fine, I'll get my work done today, alright, darling? Then after work, we can go to my house- maybe have a little F.U.N! Whaddaya say?"

Despite his efforts of composure, William blushed brighter than his lover's hair. He backed away, out of Grell's arms, and pushed up his glasses.

"W-we really should get back to work. Meeting starts in 5 m-minutes…" He said, trying to sound normal, but his expression said brightened, looking as if he had gotten an idea.

"Oh, Will darling! Would you carry me like a princess to our meeting?"

"No." William replied, facial expression growing annoyed.

"Oh. Can I tell the others then that we're now _madly in love?"_

"Of course not!"

"Awwww, you're no fun! Can we hold hands on the way then? Pleeeeaase?"

Wililam paused, considering. He finally gave in, when he caved after seeing Grell's damn smiling face, the bright eyes identical yet much brighter than his own. He slipped his fingers into Grell's, and started to leave the room with his lover.

"Hey, darling, by the way-" Grell mentioned, starting conversation once again. "Be free to call me Grell anytime you'd like."

"Wh-why would I do that?"

"Don't play stupid, hon. It doesn't look good on you."

William blanched. So he had heard! He could tell this was going to be a long day…


End file.
